Revolution!
by LightningTumble
Summary: This story takes place in the Discordian times, at looks at what may have happened if the Royal Sisters never overthrew Discord, and what the common ponies of Equestria do to end their terror under the watchful eye of Discord.


Revolution!

This story takes place in the Discordian times, at looks at what may have happened if the Royal Sisters never overthrew Discord, and what the common ponies of Equestria do to end their terror under the watchful eye of Discord.

Maybe accepting OC's later in story, maybe not. Rated T for now but rating may change. Enjoy :D

**Chapter 1: Common Ponies**

Lightning Tumble, a blue pegasus with a yellow and light blue mane with a yellow lightning bolt protruding from a deep blue cloud with grey swirls circling it, fresh out of Cloudsdale, trotted down the path that led to his house, the locksmith's shop. He worked there with his friend, Chrome Knight. The sun was setting and its rays were warming his face as he walked. His humble house was coming clearly into view. Suddenly, the ground shook and he thought he could see giant, red balls rolling towards him. He squinted to gain a better view of the intriguing spheres headed his way. They got bigger and bigger as they gained momentum, and Lightning hovered above the ground. As they got closer, he realised that the spheres were apples! He groaned as he continued to fly toward his house at a casual pace. Things such as this happened often, and unfortunately many ponies were injured because of their so-called 'ruler's chaotic fun.

When he reached his house, he slid his key into the keyhole and turned it. When he walked into his house, he was greeted by Chrome Knight's ungraceful leaping. It seemed like he was chasing something invisible.

"Chrome? What are you doing?" Lightning asked, bewildered at the unicorns unusual antics. Chrome had a light grey coat, green eyes, and a light blue mane with a white streak. "Can't you see it? Damn thing has my hat!" he yelled, still leaping up and down in an attempt to grab his imaginary hat. Lightning looked up again and still saw nothing, or even a hat for that matter. He didn't know if Chrome even had a hat. "Help me get it down would ya?" Chrome sighed exasperatedly. Lightning flew up and followed Chrome's instructions to navigate the ceiling until he found the invisible captor of Chrome's invisible hat.

Finally, after 10 minutes of Lightning fluttering around the room, Chrome finally exclaimed "Quick, grab it!". Lightning lunged forwards at top speed only to collide with the wall. "Wait, what?" Chrome questioningly asked. "You just went right through the damn thing!" "Hang on," Lightning said, annoyed that he couldn't stop in time and hit the wall, hurting his snout. He kicked Chrome hard to the head with his back legs. His teenage summer job of bucking apples under the watchful eye of Big Macintosh gave him a mighty kick. When Chrome got up, he shook his head dizzily and looked up at the ceiling. "Hey, it's gone! Thanks Lightnin'." "Any time my friend. Seems like another of Discord's mind tricks, aye?" Lightning said walking to the kitchen to make a daisy sandwich. "I'd assume so. Discord is such a pain in the ass to have as a ruler. In fact, he's less of a ruler than a tyrant." Chrome replied, sitting down on the couch and fiddling with a safe lock that a client had sent in to be fixed. "Yeah, I wonder what his damn problem is. I mean it's not like we did anything to piss him off or anything. What did we ever do to him to make him do all these stupid things do us?" Lightning agreed. He sat beside Chrome and motioned him to pass the broken key lying on the coffee table next to the safe lock. The key was broken in several places, and to someone untrained in the Locksmith craft like he and Chrome were, it would seem unfixable. However, Lightning could see how he could repair the unfortunate little key.

After an hour of work, the two young stallions climbed the stairs and went to their respective bedrooms. Lightning instantly opened an old history book he had rented from the library across town. He opened it on the page he had marked with an old feather off of his wing, decorated with beads and tiny jewels. He was reading about the Revolution of the Dragons, a huge dragon revolution where the dragon King, Trundikus-Rexio IV, was overthrown by the majority of the dragon population. The other dragons that didn't join the revolution were either A – his family, B – his guards or C – a select few dragons who felt his tyranny was a good thing, regarded by the Revolution as Rexions and by the king as loyalists. Both were overthrown in a slow 9 years. Reading of this rebellion and mutiny got something stirring within Lightning Tumble, the young stallion from Starry Night Rd. Cloudsdale, and an idea began to form as he got out of his bed to think more about his ideas.

The next morning, Chrome Knight woke up and slumped out of bed, rubbing his eyes with one hoof and trying his best to stay balanced in his tired state. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he found paper scattered around the floor, as well a multitude of propaganda posters promoting Discord's leadership – or rather dictatorship. All had one word written on them in red paint. Splattered over the word 'OBEY' was the word:

**REVOLUTION!**

Shocked by this, Chrome called out to Lightning Tumble in search of an answer from his logical companion. "Lightning! Hey Lightning, where the hell are ya?". There was no response from the deep blue pony. He called out several more times, until finally he heard an annoyed yell come from downstairs in the basement. Chrome galloped over to the door to find it was locked. It was no problem however, he simply used his magic to unlock and open the door. He rushed inside to see red liquid slathered everywhere. The occasional capital 'R' was spread on the wall, ceiling and the floor. Chrome feared the worst – that the red substance was blood. After all, what had stories told him about ponies being locked in basements and red liquid everywhere? Nothing good anyways.

He inched his way forward, afraid of what he might see. He gasped when he saw…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o

And that's the first chapter! :D I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger ;_;. But dontcha worry none! Even if I have 3 people reading this, I will continue to write. Please review what you thought of this monstrosity, and thanks for reading. Next chapter as soon as I can. /)(\


End file.
